Three's a Crowd
by Shniblet47
Summary: COMPLETE! This is a story about the SydneyWillVaughn triangle. Hope you like it, and please review.
1. Venice

Three's a Crowd

Chapter 1: Venice

Syd's Apartment

Will and Sydney are watching a movie. Syd turns to Will.

Syd: Are you sure about going into Witness Protection Program?

Will: Do I have a choice? The CIA won't let me live unprotected.

Syd: You know you won't ever see me again.

Will quiets down and they continue watching the movie. When it ends, Syd gets up and turns on the lights. Will stands up and faces Syd.

Will: Syd, I want to join the agency. I want to become an agent.

Syd: You'd do that for me?

Will: I'd do anything for you.

Syd: But it's going to be tons of work, and dangerous.

Will: I have you as a role model. I can't go wrong. And I'd do anything to be near you.

Will leans over to Syd and they kiss. Sydney pulls away.

Syd: Will, I'm sorry, you need to go. I'll talk to Kendall about you joining the agency.

She leads him into the doorway.

Syd: Good night, Will.

She closes the door practically on his face. She leans against the door, and sighs.

2 weeks later………

CIA Board Room

Kendall: We have a new member joining our team.

He steps aside leaving a place for Will to enter. Sydney shifts uncomfortably. Will sits down.

Kendall: Recent intell has shown that Sloane and Emily are currently residing in Venice. They are staying in a resort there. We need to get in and take them both into custody. Vaughn, Syd, you're going to pose as a married couple checking into the resort. And Will, you have to make a distraction.

They all nod.

Kendall: Weiss, Dixon, you'll get in and extract the Sloanes. Get to work people! Wheels up in an hour.

Resort in Venice

Syd and Vaughn, dressed as a rich, trendy, southern couple, walk up to the check-in desk.

Syd: Hello. We're the Johnsons.

The clerk looks at his computer and clicks the mouse a few times.

Clerk: Oh, Hello Mr. and Mrs. Johnson. You're in room 47.

Vaughn: Thank You, sir.

Syd: Yes. It's nice to finally have some peace and quiet with my husband.

She smiles at the clerk and then at Vaughn and they kiss. Will walks up to them and punches Vaughn in the face.

Will: What are you doing with my girl!

Syd: I am not your girl. Now, get off me you creep!

She pushes Will away and bends down to tend to Vaughn's bleeding nose.

Syd: (to clerk) Can you be a darling and get me a first-aid kit?

Clerk: Oh, sure.

Vaughn: (to Will) What the hell is your problem!

Will: You took the woman I love away from me!

Syd and Vaughn in synch: What!

Vaughn: She's my wife!

Will: Not for long.

He punches Vaughn again. Vaughn punches back and they continue fighting. Three guards come and break up the fight. Syd hears her father's voice in her radio: We're done here. Get out of there.

Syd: I'm so sorry about this. Let's go.

They all walk out.

Plane Above Atlantic Ocean

Jack: We had to tell Sloane that Emily was dead so he would leave, and we left her at the resort with security. We need you three to get in and extract her. This is a slip-in slip-out mission.

Resort in Venice

It's mid-afternoon. Will is talking to the clerk.

Will: Hello. I'm Julius Braha. Do you have some information about this resort, a brochure, maybe?

Clerk: Oh, yes. In the backroom. Hold on one minute please, sir.

He walks to the backroom and Will gives Syd and Vaughn the signal to head in. They are dressed as maintenance. They head up to the 2nd floor, to room 47 and they go inside. They see Julius Sark holding a gun to Emily's head.

Sark: Hello, Sydney.

Syd: Let her go.

Sark: Is that the way you talk to an old friend?

Syd: I wouldn't put us as friends.

Sark: Well, I'm sorry, but I have to leave alone, so…..

He points the gun at Vaughn and shoots him in the shoulder. He pushes Emily aside. He runs to the balcony and jumps off. Syd follows. She catches up to him and kicks him. He stumbles, but fights back. They fight, and Syd trips him. He falls back and Syd points a gun at him. Will comes over and points his gun at Sark.

Syd: Take care of him.

She runs back up to the room and sees Emily on the floor next to Vaughn.

Emily: He needs to get to a hospital.

Syd: (into radio) Dad, we need an ambulance!

Hospital Room

Vaughn wakes up in a hospital bed with Sydney by his side.

Vaughn: Hey.

Syd: How do you feel?

Vaughn: Tired.

Syd: Being shot isn't the only thing that can do that to you.

She smiles. Jack knocks on the door and waits in the doorway.

Jack: Syd, can we talk outside?

Syd looks at Vaughn and he nods. She walks out.

Outside

Jack: You and Vaughn are probably exhausted. We have room 47 for the rest of the night. Why don't you stay there for the night. You deserve it.

Syd: Um, ok, ya, um, thanks.

Syd walks back into the room. She sits down next to Vaughn.

Syd: What do you think about a night in a hotel?

Vaughn: Your father offered?

Syd: Ya.

Vaughn: Looks like Big Ol' Jack is softening up.

Syd: (laughing) Ya. I guess so. ( They both smile and they kiss.)


	2. An Old Friend

Three's A Crowd

An Old Friend

CIA

Will is sitting at his new desk. His new, almost empty desk. The only thing on it, except for some pens and papers, is a picture of him and Sydney. They took it during Syd's first year at college. She was so happy then. He wondered if Syd was working at SD-6 back then. Well, now it didn't matter. He looked at the framed photo and picked it up. He thought of the reasons Syd and Vaughn might have stayed behind for. His top reason, and the most likely one, was that they stayed for "personal reasons". Jack didn't tell him anything at the end of the last mission, but he new in his gut that his theory was correct. He put the picture down and looked up at the door. And there they were. They walked in holding hands. Will felt his muscles tense. Vaughn and Syd walked toward him. He forced a smile on his face.

Syd: Hey!

Vaughn and Syd were smiling and they're arms were wrapped around each other like there was glue between them, keeping them together.

Vaughn: What did we miss?

Will smile disappeared.

Will: Meeting in 5 minutes.

He walked away as fast as he could, to keep himself from punching Vaughn where it really hurts. Syd turned to Vaughn and he nodded at her, to tell her she could go. She ran up to Will.

Syd: hey, Will, wait up!

Will stops and turns around to face her.

Syd: What was that?

Will: What was what?

Syd: Will, you're my best friend. I can tell when something is wrong. What is it?

Will: It's nothing I just have to get this report to your father.

He walks away, leaving Sydney very flustered.

Boardroom

Everyone is sitting around the table. Will, Marshall, Dixon, Jack, Syd and Vaughn. Kendall is addressing the team.

Kendall: Agents Vaughn, Bristow and Tippin did a very good job in Venice. But, I heard we met an old friend.

Kendall turns on the video screen and it shows a picture of Sark.

Kendall: Julian Sark.

Will: And he is….?

Syd: Kidnapper, murderer, the list goes on.

Will: Oh.

Kendall: We took him into custody, but he's escaped.

Syd: He never seems to surprise me.

Kendall: He was in Venice to find the coordinates for a Rambaldi artifact. He got the coordinates but so do we. Vaughn, Sydney, Will, you're going to Egypt.

Sorry this chapter was so short, but there's more coming. Please review. Enjoy!


	3. Whatever You Do, Don't Fall

Three's A Crowd

A Fork in the Road

Egypt

Will, Vaughn and Syd are in the Sinai Desert. Vaughn is holding something that looks like a cell phone and it beeps every so often. They walk a little longer, and they stop for Syd who is catching her breath. Will glares at Vaughn who is patting Syd on the shoulder. _If I had time alone with Syd in Venice, I would be the one helping Syd._ He chuckled at himself. _I sound like a 1st grader. _They kept moving and stopped when the beeping became a long hum. They looked around on the ground and saw what looked like a pothole on the ground. Rambaldi's sign ( 0 ) was on it.

Vaughn: This is it.

He opened the cover and they all looked down at a downward tunnel. Will got a little worried. _And we're supposed to go down that thing how, exactly?_

Vaughn: I'll go down first and I'll signal you if it's safe.

Syd: Be careful.

Will slightly rolled his eyes. _Oh, please._

Vaughn slowly made his way down, making foot and hand holes on the way. Syd and Will hear a big thump. Syd goes frantic.

Syd: Vaughn!

Vaughn: I'm okay! Syd, come on down.

Syd turned around and climbed into the tunnel. She set her footing in a whole on the wall of it. She started heading down. _Don't fall, whatever you do, don't fall._ She was breathing very heavily and her foot slipped. She was holding on with her hands only, her feet dangling against the wall. Will bent over and yelled, "Syd! Grab my hand." Syd took hold of his hand and looked down. _Oh my gosh._ She continued breathing heavily and felt her hand start to slip. Will squeezes her hand really tight but he looses his grip. Syd screams as she continues to fall. "Vaughn!" Vaughn looks p to see Syd falling. _Oh my gosh._ Syd got closer and she landed in his arms. Syd was very relieved. She is breathing very heavily.

Syd: Thanks for that.

Vaughn smiles, "No problem. All in a day's work.

Will starts climbing down slowly. He looks down to see Syd and Vaughn kissing. _Oh no you don't. _He slides down the rest of the wall, runs up to Vaughn, and punches him. Vaughn, really surprised, freaks out.

Vaughn: What the hell was that?

Will just stands there with anger rising up in him and hatred in his eyes.


	4. Countdown

Three's A Crowd

Countdown

Syd looks at them both. _What the hell was that?_ She takes a tissue out of her bag and gives it to Vaughn to wipe the blood off his nose. Syd takes a deep breath. _Now what?_ She looks at the two tunnels in front of her.

"Ok. You boys take this one. (She pointed at the one on her left.) I'll take this one. (She pointed to the one on her right.) If you find anything, give a holler."

Syd started walking into her tunnel, and Vaughn called her. "Are you sure you should do that alone? One of us can come along." Syd smiled to herself. "I'll be just fine. I can fend for myself. Keep an eye out for Sark."

Syd smiled at how childish they were acting. _Gosh, they just came out of 2nd grade!_ Syd shivered at her surroundings. The tunnel was very narrow and cold. She looked ahead with her flashlight and saw a clearing about 100 yards away. She got to a wall with many markings and symbols etched on it. In the middle she saw 0 , and knew she was in the right place. Just then Will and Vaughn came out of their tunnel and both stopped in there tracks. Will's eyes bugged out, "Whoa." Syd knew just how he felt. "Look at these markings.", she said. Vaughn put his fingers on the markings. When he got to the Rambaldi symbol, he put his fingers around it. "Syd, give me your pocket knife." Syd took out her pocket knife and handed it to Vaughn. He put the blade into the wall and carved out the outline of a brick. He pulled the brick out and placed it on the ground. They looked into the space where the brick was, and they were face to face with a bomb. 47, 46, 45, 44……

Syd's mind was racing. _Oh my gosh._ "Run this way, now! We can still make it out." She pulled Vaughn and Will towards the tunnels and they ran through the tunnel Syd went through. Vaughn was ahead of Syd and Will by a lot, when Will tripped on a rock and fell. Syd stopped to help him. She looked back at the bomb. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1-------------------


	5. A Lost Love

Three's A Crowd

A Lost Love

Sydney opened her eyes. She looked around to see everything was crumbled. She tried to stand up, but there was a big gash in her left leg, and she could barely move around. She didn't see Vaughn or Will anywhere. _Oh my gosh. Where are the_y? She started panicking_. "_Will! Vaughn!" She dug around in the rubble and continued calling out for Will and Vaughn. She heard movement behind her. "Syd?" Vaughn called from behind the wall of rocks near th entrance.. "Ya, I'm here." She called back.

She kept looking under the rubble for any sign of Will, and she found a hand. She moved the heavy rocks off of Will. He was covered in blood and there was a huge cut of his chest. He wasn't breathing well. "Vaughn? Will's hurt!" She looked around for something to use to put pressure on Will's wound. Vaughn called back to her, "I think I can get out of here and call for help. I'll be right back." Syd started getting worried. "Ok. Hurry!"

Syd placed her hand on Will's wound and rubbed his face with the other hand. He started coming to. "Will?" Syd held back tears. Will opened his eyes. He smiled a half-smile. "Hey. What happened?" A few tears escaped from Syd's eyes. "It looks like Sark got here first." Will started shifting. Syd freaked out and pushed Will back down. "Will, you're badly hurt. You've lost a lot of blood. Vaughn went to get help, but you have to sit tight till help arrives."

"Syd, if anything happens," Will started. Syd stopped him before he could finish the sentence. "Will, nothing is going to happen. You'll be just fine. Vaughn will be back for help in a minute."

Will's face became stern. "Sydney, we both know that I'm not going to make it out of here." Syd starts crying and Will stops to wipe her tears. "Syd, my life changed when I met you. Ya, I've gotten kidnapped and tortured quite a few times. But it's all been worth it, being with you." Syd starts sobbing but stays quiet.

Will continues, "I love you so much, but you belong with Vaughn. You both share a connection that can't be broken by anyone or anything. You belong together, don't forget that. I love you."

Will closes his eyes and he stops breathing. Syd get scared. "Will! Will!" she screams. She starts crying. Vaughn comes in behind her. She turns her head to him and shakes it. Vaughn stays silent. Syd cries and lays her head on Will's body.

Church - Will' Funeral

Syd stood in the front of the church, speaking about Will. "Those of you who knew Will, lost a great friend. Their lives were probably changed, for the better. I know mine was." Syd looked at Francie, who was sobbing. _I lost a co-worker and a friend, but Francie, she lost a boyfriend._ She then looked at Vaughn and Weiss who were hiding in the back of the church, probably Weiss' idea, so no one would see him cry. Syd continued. "Will was an amazing man, and he will live in all our hearts and minds forever.

The End

Hope you all liked it. This was my first fan fiction, so this story was probably not very good. I'm coming out with another soon, so If you're interested, PM me and I'll give you a spoiler. Keep an eye out for the story, and thanks for reading!


End file.
